Bohon
The Bohon are a sentient species, originating from the planet Panthalassa. Most Bohon live in the Stellar Republic, where their homeworld is located. Bohon are an aquatic species, adapted to a life in the deep seas of Panthalassa and they were only yet discovered - having developed an early stage of civilization with agriculture and primitive metalworking - by the Krark when the colonization effort of the planet by the Stellar Empire was already well underway. Bohon are rarely encountered outside of Panthalassa and a few colonies within the Stellar Republic. When leaving their subaquatic cities, they usually wear heavy pressure-suits. Biology General Physiology Bohon bodies, like those of other Lacerticoronidae, consist largely of a series of muscular rings that form a contractible sack which enables a Bohon to create a pressurized stream of water in order to propel himself forward. At the rear end of this hollow structure are several short, muscular appendages that allow more precise direction of this stream, while the sidelines of the body are adorned by wide, but short, fins. At the front end of their bodies, Bohon possess a large head with a set of sidewards facing eyes. The head itself is covered in chromatophores which can rapidly change color and form the base of Bohon language, as well as emotional expression. The lower back-end of a Bohons head possesses a flat, metallic beak. Senses Diet The Bohon species evolved within equatorial Kelp-Fungi forests, feeding on their fruits as well as preying upon sedentary animals. Cultural developement saw the Bohon shift towards settlements around subaquatic geysirs, cultivating numerous molluscoidae in their proximity, while other members of their species developed hunting techniques, adopting nomadic lifestyles. In either case, Bohon diet was protein-heavy and consisted mainly of animals, supplanted by numerous funghi. Contact with the Krark introduced many additional, often alien, ingredients to the numerous culinary traditions of the small citystates of Bohon civilization, while increased interaction due to the introduction of modern technologies has accelerated exchange and formation of numerous distinctive regional cuisines. Reproduction Culture Language Bohon communicate through complex patterns of luminiscent patches on their face. The skincells in this part of their body are capable of generating a dim light in different colors and can change colors and intensity within fractions of a second. All Bohon languages use this ability to structure speech, often expressing intent and emotion alongside their statement. Bohon languages are very efficient due to the speed of their communication. When using translators to communicate with other species, Bohon often make an effort to talk intentionally slow, so as to not overwhelm the translators. Furthermore, there is a myriad amount of different Bohon languages and dialects, as the isolated city-states tended to develope their own. This continues to employ many linguists and complicates interaction with the Bohon further. Society The majority of Bohon civilizations evolved at the locations of deep sea volcanic activity, relying on the energy and fertilization provided by black smokers or subaquatic geysirs. Settlements of Bohon commonly follow an identical pattern, cultivating extensive fields of Kelp Fungi and different Panthalassan molluscoids in the area surrounding hydrothermal vents, while keeping the vents from clogging to prolong their activity, and erecting housings in a large circle around these fields. These urban Bohon cultures tend to be very sedentary and isolationist, contributing to the great diversity found amongst their cultural achievements. Nomadic Bohon cultures have evolved, both as traders between the isolated cities and as hunters following the large Leviathan Sharks of Panthalassa. Both tended towards tightly-knit family units and developed extensive and rigid moral codes, but also emphasized freedom to, as a group, move and swim through the vast oceans of Panthalassa as they please. Category:Sentient Species Category:Stellar Republic Category:Bohon Category:Panthalassa (planet)